Problem
by aubreysvampiregirl
Summary: Davis has a problem. His name is Tk. And Tk's stolen his best friend! Twoshot.
1. Davis' Problem

**Problem**

Davis' Problem

Davis had a problem. One that wouldn't go away easily. It wasn't just a blemish, or even, dare he say it, a lame leg from his soccer game. No. This was worse. Far worse. This was beyond his control. And there was very little that Davis was willing to admit was beyond his control.

His problem was blonde, and human, and therefore not able to be killed, or disposed of easily. His classmate, team mate and friendly-ish rival was a pain, and annoyed him to no end. It had been bad enough when Tk had started at the same school, so they'd be competing for grades, but he'd actually had the nerve to know Kari, and be good friends on top of that! Tk had stolen his girl!

As though that weren't enough, he'd also travelled to the digital world before. He knew all about the creatures there, and had used that knowledge to his advantage, to seduce Kari all the more. He'd shown off all the things he knew, illuminating just how little Davis knew about the place.

And he was tall! Taller than himself anyway. That was annoying. The way he would look down on Davis, poking fun and grinning. Truth be told, Davis wanted to snatch his white hat from his head and stomp on it, just to see the blonde stoop to pick it up, to be reduced to a lower level.

On top of that he had an awesome older brother who was so cool! Matt was friendly and looked after his brother. Why couldn't he trade Matt in for Jun? He and Tk would simply swap older siblings and Tk would have to deal with a whiney sister! Ha! That would put him in his place.

But the main problem was none of the above, although stealing Kari was fairly cruel. The problem was that he'd stolen his best friend. At first he hadn't noticed much. Tk had been eager to accept Ken into their group once they'd bumped into each other in digiworld, with Ken helping to restore the damage he'd caused. That was alright, he supposed. Ken needed the hands offered to him, to show he was wanted. Not having friends sent deep aches into your stomach, and was rather painful. Nobody deserves that feeling of loneliness. It's too depressing.

However, as time went on, Ken had drifted towards the blonde more and more, and Davis had noticed too late to stop it. Now, Ken spent more time with Tk than with anyone else, and it just wasn't fair! Ken was supposed to be his best friend, and instead he spent time with Davis' rival. It cut Davis deep inside, deeper than Ken would ever know. There were some feelings Davis wouldn't wear on his sleeve.

It wasn't fair! Before, Ken had stood by his side and cheered for him, providing a comforting strength. His rival had endured the consequences of arguing with him. Now though, Ken stood silently and observed any confrontation with mild anxiety. He was hesitant to offer his opinion on either side. It wasn't like he needed Ken to argue for him, but it had been nice to have another voice alongside his own.

Ken was usually busy these days, and had precious little time to meet up, often because he had arranged plans with Tk. Or he couldn't talk long on the phone because Tk was already with him. Davis didn't have any time alone with Ken anymore, and it irked him.

Davis sighed, his arms folded beneath his chin on top of his unused desk. He barely did his homework anymore. Time had become such an issue for Ken, though Davis still had plenty of it. Unused time. He sighed again, boredom clutching its claws in more deeply.

His bushy-haired sister wandered past his room, poking her head in at such a depressing sound. "Davis, what's wrong with you? Where's your normal bubbly self?" He didn't reply. She could be so annoying sometimes. What was she hoping to achieve? She was driving a blade into his back, reminding him of his friend's absence. She muttered something sounding suspiciously like "Not that I don't like you being quiet, but it's starting to scare me." His silence convinced her to continue. "Where's Ken? Wasn't he meant to be coming over today?" The knife twisted sharply. His only answer was a sigh.

She hovered for a moment, before clicking her tongue. "You know, if it bothers you that much, maybe you should go looking for him." He immediately perked up. Technically she had just given him permission to go to Ken's house. She was right! Tk be damned, he was going over there! He pushed his chair back as he abruptly stood, eyes glinting wildly. Jun blinked as he rushed past her, calling goodbye, before she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her little brother really was an idiot sometimes.

He ran at leopard speed, pounding powerfully down the streets in an effort to arrive as quickly as possible. Adrenaline pumped through him, causing his excitement to heighten. He was focussed on his one goal, one of the most important people in his life. He couldn't be brushed aside for anyone, especially not for his rival.

He arrived panting, taking in large gulps of air as he rang the doorbell. He hopped from foot to foot, unable to be patient as he waited for an answer. He chided himself for not calling first. He'd be torn if Ken wasn't home now. A moment later the door opened, revealing the distinguishing amethyst eyes and hair of his best friend. The boy blinked as Davis launched himself at him, staggering slightly upon impact.

A joyful "Ken!" arose from the bushy-haired boy, who was crushing his friend, a fitting punishment for being apart for so long. Ken said nothing, too stunned to reply. Then he laughed. "Davis, what are you doing here?" Davis looked up with puppy eyes, imploring Ken to listen to him. "I don't see you anymore. You spend all your time with Tk. It's not fair."

Ken frowned, picking up on Davis' miserable tone. Was he really that upset? He hadn't spent that much time with Tk, had he? Come to think of it, when was the last time he'd spent time alone with Davis?

"I'm sorry." He meant it. He couldn't bear to look at the person he called his best friend. "Davis, I really am sorry. I never meant to ignore you. I guess I just got caught up with…uh…"

Down the corridor, Tk poked his head out of Ken's room. "Ken? Oh, Davis, hi. What are you doing here?" There was suspicion in his tone, looking at Ken for an answer. Davis was still wrapped around him, looking like he'd found the world's biggest cookie. Ken blushed as he realised exactly what this could look like to the other boy. "Uh…"

But Davis spoke before he could. "I'm his best friend. Why shouldn't I be here?" Davis was defensive. He really was upset about this. Guilt flooded through Ken as he gazed at the brown-haired boy he cared so much for. How had he not seen this sooner? Being around Tk so much had not done any wonders for their friendship. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Tk chuckled, not at all maliciously. It wasn't in his nature to do so. "I'm sorry, Davis. I guess I have been spending a lot of time with Ken lately, huh." He turned a thoughtful gaze to the two boys, amused by Davis' antics. It really was cute the way he clung onto Ken, like he had to protect him. And Ken hadn't rid himself of his blush completely. He'd quickly overcome his shock of finding them like that. They really were amusing.

"How about I disappear and leave you two to catch up." Such sincerity caused Ken to open his mouth to speak, but Tk shook his head. "It's fine, really. Don't worry. I'll see you some other time." Davis didn't know. Tk was surprised that Ken hadn't told him. Ah well, now would be a perfect time then, wouldn't it. He smirked as they looked away from him to each other, an evil plan sprouting in his mind. No one said the child of hope couldn't be cunning.

Davis was grinning with undisguised glee at the turn of events. In his perspective, he'd won. Tk was leaving, and Ken would be all his for the afternoon. Maybe now he could convince Ken to spend less time with his rival, and more with himself. Warm hands returned his embrace. "Ok. You're welcome to stay now you're here." Ken's smile caused all of Davis' fears to flee. The world would go back to its natural state again.

Footsteps caused them to look up, as Tk sauntered over. Ken tilted his head in an unspoken question. Tk grinned in response. He grasped the back of Ken's neck, pulling him forward, and gently but firmly pressed his lips to Ken's. Davis' jaw dropped in shock, while Ken blushed as Tk let him go. Tk smiled warmly. "See you later. I'll call you."

Their embrace had survived Tk's fun, and both boys stood frozen as he exited the house, shutting the still open door behind him. Davis' wits returned to him before Ken could even process what had happened. "What was that?!" He exclaimed to a dazed Ken. "Well, uh…" Worried, he took a deep breath. "Tk's my boyfriend."

Davis' resounding shriek of horror reached Tk's hearing, and he chuckled at the mess he'd left Ken in. Honestly though, how long had he expected Davis to be oblivious to the fact that they were dating. Davis was Ken's best friend. He deserved to know something this important. Ah well. At least now they had a whole afternoon to discuss it. What an exciting conversation that would be. Tk sniggered. Yeah, right.


	2. Tk's Problem

Tk's Problem

Tk had a problem. Right now he wasn't exactly sure what his problem was, but an inkling told him something was going to happen. If not for the perfect warmth of the sun gracing Japan with its presence, he would have shrugged his suspicions off. But the sun didn't shine perfectly for no reason. He knew someone would have to make a sacrifice for that shining beacon, and currently he was certain it would be him.

The reason for this was the spiky, maroon-haired boy watching him. He ignored the boy as he usually did while ensuring he had the correct books from his locker. Once prepared, he turned to the boy in trepidation. He wasn't scared exactly, but an ominous feeling hovered over him, and Davis appeared to be the reason for this.

Davis was grinning smugly, a hint of glee in his smile. The grin itself wasn't unusual to be seen on the bearer of Courage and Friendship, who could be described as a cheerful person, but the addition expressed the air of maliciousness.

The cocky boy sauntered over to Tk, who swallowed unconsciously. Why was he acting like this? After last night he had expected perhaps anger, or an in-your-face attitude telling him he couldn't be with Ken. Not that Davis had any real say in that, and the blonde would've completely ignored him, but he was Ken's best friend, so he probably deserved some compassion. But instead of the expected, there was a grin. A cocky grin. A cocky grin filled with wisps of torture. And now he was scared.

Although, he didn't need to be. Not scared. After all, what could the boy possibly do to him. Even Davis had the brains not to murder him in such a busy place.

"Hey, Tk." The comment dripped with pleasantries, and for once, he'd gotten Tk's name right. Cold comfort. Tk smiled tightly under the other's calculating stare. Somehow he managed to choke out a "Hi."

Amiability flowed around them, from students greeting each other and responding to their parents' wills. None stopped to discover what was amiss with the two trapped in their own bubble. No one realized there was anything other than the usual banter between the two friendly rivals. Where were the other digidestined when he needed them?

He flinched as Davis leaned in close, and the usually ignorant boy caught the motion, his grin widening almost hungrily. Fear was a drumbeat in his heart, causing tremors through his body. He tried to calm himself, and found he'd shut his eyes in the process. His eyes snapped open at the ghost of breath across his ear as the boy whispered a message meant for him alone.

"Ken sends his regards."

Reality grounded him. Everything snapped back into place. What the…? Had he really thought Davis was going to attack him? Had he really thought he would be a sacrifice for the sun? This wasn't frightening! This was pleasant! He stared at the boy, confusion muddying his mind. And then he realized something. The grin hadn't faded. The smug, gleeful, cocky, fear-inspiring, torture-filled grin had not disappeared. And as his mind processed this tidbit of information, the bubble around them shattered.

"Takeru Takaishi!"

Oh he was cruel. Tk's eyes widened as the implications of just what exactly Davis had done swept over him. That strong, angry voice pierced him, suggesting more torture than the boy's smile had done. She had used his full name. Tk blanched, filled with a sickening dread of the horrors the day would produce. He was not going to die. No, this would be far, far worse.

Davis was still grinning, but had stepped back a couple of paces, better to watch the tearing down of his rival. The boy couldn't have conceived this himself. Oh no. This would have required an elegant mind. An elegant mind filled with thoughts of revenge. And that fact, compiled with Davis' earlier words told him exactly who had envisioned this plan.

He braced himself before turning to face the speaker- one best friend, Kari Kamiya. The usually sweet-natured girl, loved by everyone, was the most compassionate person he knew. Today though, people were steering clear of the clearly fuming girl, with a dark gaze pinpointed on one person in particular. This time he was conscious of his gulp. Everything fled his mind, escaping from the furious girl in front of him, leaving him an empty shell with nothing to grab onto. Only one thought spun through his head. _Girls are scary. Girls are scary. Girls are scary._

He opened his mouth to greet her, but she cut in before he could. Her icy voice slithered through him, and Davis watched in undisguised glee, knowing the blonde would be interrogated thoroughly.

"How long have we been friends, Tk?" He clamped his mouth closed, understanding the question to be rhetorical. "How long have we been BEST friends? People who share everything. No secrets between us. Yet I find out from Davis, of all people! How long has this been going on for? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Her narrowed gaze promised pain. She didn't want answers particularly. She wanted him to suffer. But now she was silent, offering him one chance at redemption. Carefully he chose his words, treading lightly on her wounds, trying to soothe them.

"I didn't know what you would think." Immediately her gaze turned shocked, and an intake of breath suggested she couldn't believe he would think that. Her voice was soft when she spoke again, this time calmly.

"Tk. You can tell me anything. We've been best friends for years now, and have I ever judged you? You really mean a lot to me."

She hugged him, permitting warmth to fill him again, triggering relief, which made his legs weak in gratitude. She wasn't going to kill him. She pulled away and he smiled, grateful for her understanding. Then her voice turned harsh.

"We're having a little talk this afternoon. Any plans you had are now cancelled." And then she left. She turned and walked away, leaving him cradling his head in his hands amidst Davis' laughter. Briefly he speculated that he still had to attend school today, but it would be far less draining, and substantially less embarrassing than what awaited him in the afternoon. He sighed. At least now he knew why the sun was shining.

* * *

"Hello. Icijoujii residence. Ken speaking."

"Bastard!"

Ken chuckled. "Oh, hello Tk."

There was silence from the other end.

"So are we even now?"

"I suppose." A grudging tone from Tk.

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm exhausted. You're so cruel! You didn't have to suffer Kari's wrath."

His voice was filled with anguish, and Ken could just imagine a cute little pout perched upon his face. He smiled at the thought of exacting his revenge. His own talk with Davis hadn't been pleasant.

"She's your best friend. I thought she deserved to know."

Something was grumbled incoherently, and Ken had to struggle to hide his mirth. It would have been fun to provoke the boy further, but instead, Ken chose to placate him.

"Listen, aren't you glad she knows now?" Silence again. Ken sighed. "How about I make it up to you? Come over tomorrow after school."

"And what if I don't want to?" Ken smirked at that.

"I know you want to." And no matter how annoyed Tk was, he couldn't deny the truth Ken had spoken. He laughed softly.

"Alright, fine. You win. I'll see you tomorrow."

In hindsight he probably shouldn't have asked the last question. It wasn't exactly the best way to end a healing talk with your boyfriend. But it was begging to be asked, and dropped from his lips quite teasingly.

"Ah, Tk. What exactly did Kari say to you?"

He wasn't exactly surprised when the phone was slammed down.


End file.
